


Ascension: a player’s right

by Keikaashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Kinda a rewrite kinda not, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, The Homestuck Epilogues, homestuck2, i had to self project somewhere, i wanted to explore dirk’s ascension to ultimate god tier, im also a dirk kinnie and ive been having a real bad time, so this happens before john has to make a choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: We see Rose and Dave ascend and take robot forms. Their bodies too weak for their godtier powers. But Dirk never takes a robot form. Why is that?Together, we’ll explore the older Strider’s possible ascension and find an answer ourselves.





	1. Sometimes birds don’t sing

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually read the epilogues all the way through so this is purely based on the little bits ive skimmed and the recap over on homestuck2.com
> 
> This is also purely self indulgent since i wanted to try my hand at some character studies after this rough week. Enjoy !!

Your name is **DIRK STRIDER** and your head is pounding.

Sweat dripped down your neck, the air inside your room suddenly growing stuffy. Was it always like this? Maybe. Or maybe you were too busy to notice. You never know with this one.

The pounding continued, your hands raising to press against your eyes. 

  
  
You lower your hands, blinking rapidly. The room was barely lit, dark silhouettes forming in the small space. You could try to lay back down and will away the headache but you weren’t tired anymore. Might as well get up.  
  
But that sounded easier said than done, your legs firm where they were. In the corner of your eye, you see your phone light up dimly. A message probably. **What time is it?**

You reach over and grab your phone, the dim light striking your eyes causing them to squeeze closed briefly. Roxy? Best answer her than.

  
  
Your fingers hover over the keyboard, the moisture escaping your throat. You lick your lips, thinking as you continue.

  
  
You stop. Telling Roxy was a risk, explaining your theories was a step over a line you didn’t want to cross. Roxy would understand, yes, but she was fragile. All your friends were. Though Roxy was always there for you during times like these, things were harder now. She was busy, doing what she was. Recovering lost time here on Earth C.

  
  
You watched the light pink words appear on your screen and you felt a sense of dread fill your chest. Talk about it? Could you even do that? Could you even get into it?  
  
Roxy had faith in you, everyone did. But you felt different, superior. Above them, above yourself, above everything. How do you tell her that?

  
  
A heavy weight fell on your chest as you sighed. Not now, you can’t tell her now. You can’t tell anyone now. Not yet.

  
  
You stared down at the words before locking your phone and falling back onto your pillow. She’s telling you things you knew already. Her light pink words danced in your head as you stared at the ceiling, your chest beginning to heave.

The room began to spin and you struggled to sit up again. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea. Oh well.

You thought about turning the lights on, it would be better than sitting in darkness.

Hands lightly touched the walls as you made your way towards the light switch. As your eyes adjusted towards the change of color, your phone lit up again. You felt bad for leaving Roxy on read like that, but you couldn’t find the words to use. Things were hard enough for you now, she could live without knowing what was on your mind. That’s how its always been.

Though the words on your screen weren’t from Roxy this time.

The red words danced on your screen causing you to chuckle lightly. Dave was one of few people you expected messages from. Then it hit you; Roxy. Of course she’d tell your ectokid. Maybe Rose knows too then.

But you don’t expect much from her either.

A heavy sigh left your body and you shook. Maybe you could try with Dave?

A small voice inside your head felt differently though. But you were going to try anyway.

The relationship you held with Dave was okay, good. Better than in his timeline. In yours too, maybe. But stakes were high here! They were so high you couldn’t reach them anymore. Like a high diving board ready for you to cannonball off of right into your death. 

Things were moving too fast though.

Suddenly the room was spinning again and you were on the floor, your knees stinging from the collision. You held your head, a sharp ringing in your ears. You wish that stupid phone would get dimmer.

Your fingers feel numb, fuzzing up as you stretch them out. You suddenly can’t see, the tune of your phone fading in and out your mind. Who’s messaging you again? You forgot.

Where are you? You forgot that too.

Light, you feel light and floaty. Something different, unusual for you. Your chest bursts, figuratively of course, into millions of numb sparks. They travel up and down your legs and you try standing. Wobbly, everything is wobbly. Is the room tilted?

Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

How is this happening? **WHY **is this happening?

You let out a shaky exhale. Now how do you get out of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pesterlogs are pictures because i have no idea how to add color without my laptop so i’m sorry if the format is a little weird because of that !!
> 
> I also dont know how many chapters this’ll have but, heres the first one


	2. Temporary bliss

  
It was only a matter of time before you’d get a message from Rose. Though, this was perfect. You needed to talk to her.

You had a feeling she’d have an answer for this strange narrative you found yourself stuck in.

She always had the answers, no matter what you asked.

She learned from the best of course.

You leaned back against the chair you found yourself seated in.

Would telling Rose seem weird? Who else would you ever tell this too, if not her?

You had no other person to confide in, a fact that’s never surprising to you.

Several minutes tick away very slowly as you wait for her to answer. You stared at the screen, the letter “T” repeating. Like the many different timelines you can feel on your fingertips sometimes. Like the many splinters of yourself you utterly despise.

They ring in your ear everyday, telling you how to do things differently. What they don’t know is that you’re the **REAL **one. The authentic one. Something they can’t change.

Out of place is beyond what you feel. You hear ringing and different voices in your head all at once. They make your legs weak, chest heavy.

You scratch your head, waiting. Rose sure does take awhile to answer. Maybe she’s thinking this through, to the very last detail.

That seems like a Rose thing to do.

You shiver. Splinters coming together? That doesn’t sound right.

Those words itch at you and you set your phone down. They bothered you. But why?

Perhaps you found a limit in Rose’s seer powers? But this doesn’t feel like her powers.

It sure as hell didn’t feel like yours either.

The screen flashes in your hands and you watch it. You didn’t know how else to respond.

You sit there for however long, just staring, until your ringer goes off. Rose was calling you. She wanted to hear you actually speak.

Suddenly, you’re very aware how dry your voice sounds.

The phone clicks and you clear your throat, shuffling heard on the other end.

”Dirk.” Rose’s voice rings in your ear and you almost flinch back. Was it always this loud?

”Yes? I’m here. The call was very sudden, Lalonde.” 

Rose sniffs, a sound you picked up too quickly. “Good. I was hoping it seemed that way. You suddenly went silent, I needed to make sure you were still with us.”

Us. The word didn’t sit well with you.

”Well I’m still here. I haven’t moved much.” You stop, shifting.

”Now, about what you said.” Rose said, and suddenly you regretted your decision to tell her. “It could be your splinters or something more but I’m almost certain it has something to do with your aspect. Whether it’s splinter related could very well be your decision.”

”I’m sure if it was godtier related, i’d know.”

Rose scuffed, something unheard of. “That’s why I’ve said to take my words very lightly. We don’t share aspects nor do we share titles. Of course my information is limited. But do not discredit what I tell you.”

Was she always this pushy?

”Right, sorry.”

You listened as she breathed, focusing on the way she inhaled and exhaled. She sounded relaxed, confident. _Happy. _You were glad.

”I do agree this is no ordinary sickness and you may be experiencing something entirely new. You could even die.”

Die? That caught you off guard. Did you want to die?

”Woah there, miss. Dying seems a bit far fetched.” You say, your free hand scratching at your head.

”It does but we shouldn’t completely rule it impossible. Anything can happen now, Dirk.”

She was right and you hate that. It ate at you slowly and you felt the urge to hang up.

You did.

The line goes silent and you feel dread course through again. But you didn’t want to hear it. Not from Rose.

You place your phone on the desk in front of you and stand. Concluding that some fresh air could help, you step out your room. The ringing starts and the hallways start growing longer. But you keep walking.

You have no real destination. Not on your mind, at least.

But you still found yourself on Roxy’s front step.

The door swings up before you could knock and Roxy looks perplexed. “Dirk? What are you doing here?”

Your voice goes cold and your legs give out. You open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Everything goes black and then your falling into her arms, a small gasp coming out from her.

Nothing is registering properly and your brain is trying. It’s trying really hard.

You awake on Roxy’s couch, her worried features hovering over your calm ones.

”What the FUCK was that? Dirk! Don’t scare me like that!” Roxy presses against your chest, hard, anger seeping through.

You wince, getting ready to sit up, and she pushes down harder.

”No. Stay put. Tell me what’s going on.” She plops next to you and you huff.

”I heard you hung up on Rose.” She starts picking at her nails. “You’re acting like a baby, D stri.”

”I’m not, Rox. I can’t tell you what’s going on.”

”Why not?”

”Right now isn’t the right time. You aren’t ready.”

Roxy looked over at you, her eyes flashing. “What the fuck does that mean?”

You shrug, or at least try, and stare at the ceiling.

She squints at you and stands again. “This is stupid.”

You glance at her.

She throws her arms up and groans. “This is stupid! You’re so stupid!” She turns around and points an accusing finger at you, her blonde curls bouncing. “Do you ever learn from _anything_? You only ever stay to yourself! What am I even here for then?”

You sit up slowly, reaching for her wrist. “Rox..”

The arm is yanked away.

”Shut up! Shut..up. I don’t wanna hear it.” She’s scrambling around the room now, grabbing a half empty bottle and taking a swig from it.

”Rox, drinking won’t solve any of this.”

”Just go, Dirk. I don’t want to talk.”

You stand slowly and watched silently before nodding. Her expression hardened the more she drank and you walked out, shame flashing your features momentarily.

On your way out, you place your hand on her shoulder. “I’ll tell you when I figure this out. That’s a promise.”

She doesn’t say anything as you close the door behind you.


End file.
